As the technology surrounding computing devices increases, consumers have grown accustomed to using them more and more as part of their daily lives. As part of this increased usage of computing devices, electronic wallets have been developed to enable computing devices to store and transmit payment credentials for transaction accounts for use in payment transactions. To capitalize on this capability, a number of electronic wallets have been developed. In some cases, a plurality of different electronic wallets may be managed or otherwise associated with a single entity for the registration and usage of the plurality of wallets.
However, such configurations may be inconvenient for users. For example, if there are two dozen electronic wallets being managed by a single entity, a new user may be forced to select one of the twenty-four potential electronic wallets during the registration process. In such cases, the user may have a transaction account with a related financial institution, but be unaware of the electronic wallets that are able to use with their transaction account. As a result, many users may abandon the process when registering for the use of an electronic wallet. Furthermore, such problems may persist during usage of the electronic wallet.
For example, when a user is initiating a payment transaction, they may have to select an electronic wallet for usage. With electronic wallets that are grouped together, the user may again be presented with an overwhelming number of electronic wallets to choose from for use in paying for the payment transaction. The user may forget what electronic wallets they are registered with, which may make the selection process inconvenient and frustrating, enough that the user may elect to use an alternative payment method.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to enable the intelligent routing of a user during registration and usage of an electronic wallet, where the intelligent routing may automatically route the user to a correct electronic wallet when faced with a group of electronic wallets. Such a technological solution may solve the problems of existing registration and usage of electronic wallets by aiding the registration and usage processes with minimal interaction by the user.